


soft-spoken whispering love

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alex Manes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hopeless Romantic Michael Guerin, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, POV Michael Guerin, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Michael and Alex try (and fail) at being friends with benefits.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 189





	soft-spoken whispering love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmiceverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/gifts).



"Fuck buddies are fine, right?" Michael asks as he kisses down the column of Alex's throat. He's missed this and he hopes Alex will approve of this, even if he's said they should just be friends for now. Until they're ready. Whatever that means. He's ready to take Alex apart with his tongue.

"Yeah, totally," Alex responds as he shoves Michael's flannel off his shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin.

"Good," Michael replies, lifting up Alex's shirt, pulling it over his head with Alex's help and turning his attention to Alex's chest. It's frankly unfair how buff he's gotten in the past few months. Michael has been aching to get a full view of what he's only seen hints of beneath Alex's clothes.

And, yeah, Alex has gotten even more buff, if that's even possible. Michael is tempted to ask him if he can bench press him, but, well, that will have to wait for another time. Because, right now, he needs Alex.

Alex shoves Michael's shirt off and Michael turns his attention to Alex's pants, mouth already watering in anticipation.

And, oh, yeah, he's missed this. Alex's cock is gorgeous and Michael just wants to taste it. But Alex has other plans, fingers digging in Michael's curls, pulling him up. Michael lets out a moan at the pressure, but he follows where Alex leads.

"I want you to fuck me," Alex says, more confident and sure than Michael has seen him since they were both eighteen.

"Whatever you want, darlin'," Michael responds instantly, reaching out for the lube with his mind, waiting until the bottle reaches his hand.

Alex pulls Michael with him towards his bed, moving to lay back and pull Michael on top of him, legs parting. And, oh, fuck, Michael wants to taste every last inch of him. He looks like a god waiting to be defiled and Michael is just lucky enough to touch him.

He takes his time, coating his fingers with lube, delighting in the way Alex watches his every move.

Michael is determined to make this unforgettable for Alex, determined to make this more than just a one time thing, no matter what he's said. No matter the mistakes he's made, Alex is the love of his life.

He presses one soft kiss against Alex's mouth before tracing kisses down his chest, one finger pressing against Alex's entrance.

"Fuck, Michael," Alex whines, pressing his hips against Michael's hand, pushing Michael to move faster than he's planned. But he never could deny Alex anything.

He takes his time, working one finger in and out of Alex, delighting in the noises he makes, the way his hips move, before adding a second finger.

Alex lets out a whine, lower lip between his teeth. He's the most beautiful thing Michael has ever seen, skin flushed, eyes dark, hair a mess. Michael is tempted to confess how much he loves Alex, but he bites it back, sure it wouldn't be welcome. Not now. Not yet. Someday.

Michael turns his attention to Alex's cock, hard and leaking and absolutely perfect. He wraps his free hand around it, swiping his tongue over the tip, enjoying the bitter taste he's spent too long without.

Alex's hips jerk again and Michael can't help the smile that spreads across his face, knowing his touch can do this to Alex.

He takes his time, taking Alex's length into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat.

He eases a third finger inside of Alex as he traces his length with his tongue, determined to take him apart.

Michael feels Alex's hips jerk as he lets out a string of curses and he knows he's brushed his prostate.

He wishes he could see Alex, the way he likely looks, skin flushed, hair a mess, beautiful sounds escaping the most perfect lips Michael has ever seen. He's a work of art and Michael just hopes he'll be able to appreciate it for the rest of his life.

Michael lets Alex's hips dictate his pace, fucking him with his fingers, relaxing his throat until he can take Alex deeper, letting Alex have his way with him.

And then he can feel Alex's hips stutter, feel him clenching around his fingers, and, finally, taste him coming down Michael's throat.

Michael slowly eases his fingers out of Alex, releasing him from his mouth and looking up at him, waiting for his verdict, hoping that Alex will just let him stay.

"I know I'm not the only one who wanted to come, Guerin," Alex teases, an eyebrow raised.

When Michael doesn't respond, Alex grins, "Well, hurry the fuck up. I told you I wanted you to fuck me, right?"

Michael doesn't wait for him to ask twice, reaching for a condom and more lube, coating himself and pressing into Alex, taking in the way his breath catches in his throat, the little noises he makes.

Alex's legs are tight around him, foot pressing into Michael's thigh and Michael tells himself he needs to remember to get Alex's prosthetic off or he'll be in pain tomorrow.

And then all thoughts are gone as Alex urges him on, hips moving against Michael's own, lips pressed against Michael's ear, allowing him to delight in every single moan, every single curse, every time Alex's breath catches.

He can feel Alex's fingers digging into his skin and he's so close he can't stand it.

And then Alex's lips are against his own and his hips are moving harder and faster and Michael is coming, letting Alex swallow his moans.

He lets himself collapse against Alex, promising himself he'll get up in just a minute, somehow force himself to pretend that he's able to be nothing more than friends with the man who owns his entire heart, who has done so since they were both only seventeen.

Finally, he pulls out of Alex, reaching for his right leg, fingers moving to release his prosthetic, setting it to the side of the bed.

Alex just watches him with dark eyes as Michael removes his sock and presses a kiss against what's left of his calf.

And then he forces himself off the bed, only stopping when Alex's hand catches his own.

He glances back, waiting for Alex to put together whatever he wants to say.

And then, finally and simply, "Stay?"

Michael nods, "I'm just gonna get a washcloth, okay?"

Alex nods and Michael hurries to the bathroom, returning to clean Alex up, tossing the washcloth toward Alex's laundry basket with help of his telekinesis.

Alex's hand catches his own and pulls him forward and Michael climbs into bed next to him, pulling the blankets up to cover them both.

He turns the lights off with his mind and pulls Alex against him, pressing kisses wherever he can reach.

"I don't want to be just fuck buddies," Alex admits into the darkness. "Is that okay?"

"Darlin', I would marry you tomorrow if you wanted," Michael admits softly.

"Think we should give our friends more warning than that," Alex teases. "But maybe we can start with a date?"

"Whatever you want," Michael replies easily, reaching for Alex's hand, tangling their fingers together and pulling it to his mouth, pressing a kiss against the back of Alex's hand.

"Tomorrow night? Dinner at the Crashdown?" Alex asks, sounding uncertain. As if Michael would ever reject him. Though Michael supposes he's given Alex more than enough reason to worry about that. He'll spend the rest of his life working on fixing that if Alex lets him.

"It's a date," Michael replies snuggling in closer. He wonders how many dates he has to wait before he gives Alex the ring he's had waiting for him since they were seventeen


End file.
